Retazos de una generación perdida
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: #Drabblectober. Relatos de diferentes personajes de la Primera Generación. / 30. Se encuentran en Azkaban, en un largo invierno, pero eso no significa que el Señor Tenebroso no vaya a volver y a salvarlos.
1. Rodolphus Lestrange

Este recopilación participa del _#Drabblectober2019_ con la tabla que hizo **TanitBenNajash,** lanzado a través de Twitter, la cual está pensada para usar con los Merodeadores y compañía. El reto consiste en escribir un drabble de entre 100 y 500 pabras, y subirlo diariamente durante todo octubre.

**Personajes:** Rodolphus Lestrange ft. Rabastan Lestrange

**Prompt:** Peligro

* * *

**1\. Lo que habita en la cueva**

* * *

—No quiero ir allí.

La voz de Rabastan proviene de su lado, apagada y cautelosa, pero a pesar de sus palabras él no disminuye el paso. Quedan jirones de niebla pálida enroscados en los árboles cuando arriban a la cueva, una cueva perdida entre medio de colinas pronunciadas que le llaman poderosamente la atención a Rodolphus Lestrange. Le gustan los lugares cerrados y húmedos, y cuánto más oscuros y peligrosos resultan ser, más se ve incrementada su fascinación.

Y aquella cueva es protagonista de diversas historias que despiertan poderosamente su curiosidad. «Allí habita un monstruo» y «nadie sale de la misma forma que entra». Él no es un niño fácil de amedrentar y se cree capaz de enfrentarse al monstruo que allí habite, «si es que hay un monstruo».

La cueva es una boca húmeda que se cierra a su alrededor. La poca luz que proviene del exterior se derrama sobre la entrada y deja poco para iluminar el resto del camino. Rabastan ajusta su paso todavía más cerca de su hermano y Rodolphus pronto detecta que está temblando.

—No tenemos que estar aquí.

Pero Rodolphus acalla su advertencia con un ademán. El aire se vuelve gélido en torno a su cuerpo, la piel se le eriza pero no es capaz de identificar qué es lo que le hace sentir miedo. Entonces escucha un grito y su hermano desaparece.

—¿Rabastan? ¿Dónde estás? —Pero su voz es solo un eco en la cueva.

Y de repente comienza a sentir una respiración, muy cerca de su nuca, demasiado cerca. Al voltearse, no se encuentra más que con un vacío absoluto. Por más que vuelve a llamar a Rabastan, a voz campante, nadie le responde y su hermano no aparece.

Es entonces cuando el pánico comienza a apoderarse de su ser, corre en dirección a la salida de la cueva pero ésta parece alejarse cada vez más y más. En ese instante es que la siente. «Rodolphus», es una voz lejana que aclama por su nombre. Y es una voz demasiado conocida, que Rodolphus añora desde el último día que la ve con vida.

—¿Mamá? —pregunta pero no consigue verla, solamente escuchar su voz—. ¿Eres tú?

Sabe que escuchar la voz de su madre es un acto imposible. Pero resuena en sus oídos y se acerca a él a pasos agigantados. Ese eco del pasado le produce temor, le hace pensar en el **_peligro_** que se encuentra. Todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor y pierde el conocimiento.

Para cuando se despierta, se encuentra en su cama en la mansión Lestrange.

—No sólo te has puesto a ti en peligro sino que también arriesgaste a tu hermano —son las palabras de su padre—. Al menos, él fue lo suficientemente rápido para venir por ayuda.

Rodolphus rebusca en su memoria el nombre de la criatura que es capaz de dejarte a solas con tu peor temor. «Boggart», aparece la respuesta y la epifanía de que el recuerdo de su madre es su mayor miedo.


	2. Sirius Black

**Personajes: **Sirius Black (y Alphard Black)

**Prompt: **Huida.

* * *

**2\. La respuesta es la huida**

* * *

Los problemas comienzan cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador grita «Gryffindor» en lugar de «Slytherin», casa que sabe acoger a todas las generaciones de su familia. Y ahí aparece él como la excepción a la regla de tan noble linaje, como la oveja descarriada de la rama familiar.

Su madre —su encantadora y dulce madre que no sabe ser tal— empieza a dedicarle miradas por el rabillo del ojo, seguidas por «eres la vergüenza de la familia» y su padre, que no sabe tener opinión propia sino que es una extensión más de su esposa, no es capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en su defensa. Después de todo, ¿por qué es tan escandalosa su selección a Gryffindor?

En los años venideros, sobre todo cuando Regulus sea proclamado como un verdadero Slytherin, las cosas no hacen más que empeorar. Mientras que su hermano menor les complace con excelentes calificaciones y la proyección de un futuro prometedor; Sirius los decepciona aún más con la elección de sus compañías. Mestizos y traidores a la sangre con ideas revolucionarias en la mente. Ideas que le comparten a Sirius y que le impregnan una nueva visión sobre el mundo.

Y cuando cuestiona las enseñanzas de sus padres, los ideales que ellos creen a ojos cerrados, es cuando se forma el desastre. «Tú no eres mi hijo —suele decirle Walburga Black, con la frialdad que la caracteriza—. Un hijo de mis entrañas jamás hubiera cuestionado o traicionado a su familia.» Por lo que es cuestión de tiempo para que su rostro se convierta en una mancha en el tapiz ancestral y sea repudiado por todos ellos.

Así que comienza a trazar un plan. Un plan donde la respuesta es la **_huida_**. Marcharse del número doce de Grimmauld Place, el hogar que lo ve crecer, y comenzar a labrarse su propio camino, lejos de las ataduras que significan los ideales errados de su familia. De las miradas gélidas de su madre; de los silencios esquivos de su padre. Y de la eterna sombra que es su hermano Regulus.

Solamente tiene quince años cuando planea huir de su hogar. No tiene dinero para trasladarse y tampoco sabe aparecerse. Y su único aliado en la familia parece ser el tío Alphard, un ser solitario que nunca se casa o engendra hijos.

—No es mucho pero te ayudará a emprender el viaje —dice colocando oro entre sus manos—. Prométeme que me escribirás cuando llegues a un lugar seguro.

Sirius así se lo promete.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Porque te atreviste a cuestionar el apellido Black como pocos antes que tú, porque tienes una idea de libertad propia de tu edad —responde Alphard Black—. Así que vete y no mires atrás, aquí ya no hay nada que te retenga.

Emprende la marcha a la puerta pero tiene un último pensamiento para sus progenitores y su hermano. «¿Me extrañarán?», pero no espera la respuesta a la interrogante. Cuando sale del número doce de Grimmauld Place, siente que un pierde un peso en sus hombros.


	3. Narcissa Black

**Personajes:** Narcissa Black ft Cygnus Black.

**Prompt:** Faldas.

* * *

**3\. Cisne negro**

* * *

Narcissa Black es la más grácil de las tres. Enfundada en delicadeza blanca es la delicia de Cygnus Black, el tercero en su nombre, quien la presenta a los convidados de aquel baile. Una celebración de la unión entre la familia Black y Lestrange, nobles y antiquísimas, mediante los primogénitos de las ramas.

Y Narcissa, «Cissy», aferrada al brazo de su padre, agradece que éste la conduzca por la estancia. Sabe desenvolverse bien en reuniones de sociedad, desde que es pequeña y su madre pone un vestido en ella, pero la mirada de Amadeus Lestrange consigue inquietarla y hacerle perder su papel.

—Creo que aprovechará la ocasión para pedir tu mano en matrimonio, Cissy.

Las palabras escapan de la boca de su padre con una naturalidad que la dejan perpleja. Pero la sonrisa continúa en su rostro y se deja llevar con gracilidad. Quiere espetarle «tiene tres veces mi edad» y «es un hombre viudo», pero elige ponerse la armadura de la cortesía que es la mejor arma de una dama.

—¿Cumplirás con su petición?

—Por supuesto que no, Cissy. —Y cuando pronuncia aquello, la opresión en su pecho desaparece—. Si bien es un buen partido, pertenece a una familia mágica respetable y su hijo va a desposar a tu hermana, es un hombre demasiado mayor para ti que todavía tienes tanto por vivir.

—Pero Amadeus Lestrange es un hombre orgulloso, lo tomará como una afrenta.

La música comienza a sonar. Primero suavemente; después va creciendo en intensidad. Cygnus Black le coloca una mano en la cintura y con la otra encuentra la suya en lo alto, sus dedos se entrelazan y comienzan la danza. Los pies se mueven al compás del compañero, consiguiendo una cadencia única.

Las miradas no tardan en dirigirse a ellos. Observan cómo padre e hija parecen tener un lenguaje secreto para la danza, para la forma en que sus pies se deslizan por todo el salón. La alza con sus brazos, tomándola fuerte de la cintura, y gira sobre sí mismo. La **_falda _**de su vestido gira con ellos, desprendiendo brillos plateados que revolotean en torno a los invitados. Una creación de Andrómeda en sus tiempos libres.

—Tú no debes preocuparte por nada, Cissy. Solo brillar —dice su padre sonriente—. Pero en algo tienes razón: él es un hombre orgulloso, por eso he pensado mucho en mi respuesta. Propondré que un compromiso entre su hijo menor, Rabastan, y tu hermana Andrómeda.

Narcissa ríe de forma sutil. No se imagina a «Meda» comprometida con alguien como Rabastan Lestrange, tan antitético en sus conductas. «Pero tampoco creí que Bellatrix aceptará casarse con Rodolphus. Todo puede suceder.»

—¿Y yo con quién me casaré?

—Eres mi consentida, Cissy. La persona que tenga tu mano en matrimonio debe ser un buen hombre y velar por tu futuro —dice de forma enigmática—. Aún eres joven y debes disfrutar las mieles de la vida. Tengo grandes planes para ti, de eso no te quepa duda, pero aún no es tiempo de saberlos.


	4. Mary Macdonald

**Personajes:** Mary Macdonald ft. Marlene McKinnon y Lily Evans.

**Prompt:** Not blood.

* * *

**4\. Hija de muggles**

* * *

—Soy hija de muggles.

Mary Macdonald pronuncia su secreto a media voz. Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y, cuando las pronuncia, un sabor amargo le inunda el paladar. Pero no le duele. Y de su conciencia desaparece una sombra, grande y asfixiante, que le nubla los momentos felices.

Aguarda la reacción de sus amigas, compañeras también de habitación. Todas descansan en sus respectivas camas, con los doseles corridos, y profundos suspiros escapan de sus bocas después de un día agotador de castigos —porque Marlene McKinnon siempre las hace meterse en problemas— y clases de pociones.

—¿Y? —pregunta Marlene con la almohada en la cara, como si de ese modo pudiera volver al sueño del que es arrebatada—. Yo también soy hija de muggles.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta Mary, de cierta forma aliviada—. ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

Ella se incorpora en la cama y le arroja la almohada. Mary, como la hábil cazadora que es, la esquiva y observa cómo la almohada impacta en la pared.

—No voy a ir diciendo mi estatus de sangre solo porque sí. —Se encoge de hombros—. Tampoco es que importe mucho lo que el resto tenga para opinar sobre ello.

—Yo también soy hija de muggles —dice Lily Evans con los ojos entornados por el sueño—.El talento mágico no es proporcional a la cantidad de sangre muggle que tengas. Creo que no deberías darle importancia a eso, Mary.

Y Mary Macdonald las admira. Le gusta la idea de poder ser como ellas, genuinas y libres. Se siente atada a la sangre que corre por sus venas y a los prejuicios que tienen los demás sobre ella; no puede, simplemente, gritar al viento que es hija de muggles y lidiar con las consecuencias que vienen después.

—No sé —dice dubitativa, se muerde el labio inferior—. He escuchado a muchos estudiantes de Slytherin hablar sobre la sangre pura y la sangre corrompida.

—¿Qué digo yo siempre? —interroga Marlene, ya incorporada en la cama y cruzada de brazos—. Los Slytherin apestan y no hay que hacerles caso.

Se pone de pie, camina hasta su cama y toma el rostro entre sus manos. La mirada fijamente y descubre que tiene los ojos grandes y redondos, «es avellana». La proximidad es tal que siente su aliento refrescándole la piel. Y la espontaneidad de Marlene consigue ponerla nerviosa.

—Tú eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. ¿Y qué carajo importa la sangre que corra por tus venas, por las mías o por las de Lily? Todas valemos lo mismo.

Marlene se sienta a su lado; Lily también lo hace. Las dos se unen a Mary en un tierno y prolongado abrazo, un pacto silencioso de lo qué significa la amistad de ellas para ellas. Se apretujan las tres, en medio de murmullos «no puedo creer que nos despertarás» y «hazte un lado, Marlene, que me voy a caer de la cama».

Y, al final, en lo único que puede pensar Mary Macdonald en que es afortunada por tenerlas.


	5. James Potter

**Personajes:** James Potter ft. Lily Evans (con un poco de Sirius Black Y Remus Lupin).

**Prompt:** Pelirroja.

* * *

**5\. Oda a Lily Evans**

* * *

Si a James Potter le preguntan qué es lo que más le gusta de ella, lo primero que responde es «su cabello». Le gusta el color vibrante de su cabello, como fuego, como sol, y la forma en que cae por su espalda cuando apura el paso para llegar a Historia de la Magia —porque aunque es la clase más aburrida del siglo y no aporte el mínimo conocimiento histórico, ella insiste en tomarla— y le dice «¿otra vez molestando, Potter?». Y James le sonríe y ella sonríe un poco también, y después se introduce en el salón.

También le gusta la curva de su sonrisa, los hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas y las pecas espolvoreadas sobre el puente de su nariz. «Y sus ojos…», piensa. Tiene los ojos más verdes del mundo, como una esmeralda recién pulida, y parecen destellar con la luz del sol. Garabatea todos los detalles sobre su libreta y se sorprende al descubrirse tan observador. «Para lo que le interesa» añade Remus Lupin desde la lejanía, y él asiente.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo? —pregunta Sirius Black, uniéndose a ellos después del castigo de la profesora McGonagall por irrumpir en su despacho con explosivos mágicos. Le saca la libreta de las manos—. ¿Es una oda a Lily Evans?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —intenta negar sin éxito alguno.

—Por supuesto que sí —dicen Remus y Peter al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro emprenden el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero James adelanta el paso lo suficiente para dejarlos atrás. Siente que ellos no lo entienden. Que no entienden el interés inusual que Lily Evans despierta en él. Peter no es capaz de mediar palabra con ninguna fémina de Hogwarts, Remus parece ser ajeno al amor y Sirius le brinda su amor a todas por igual —y existen rumores de que incluye a _otros _también en su cama—, ¿cómo van a entender sus sentimientos?

«¿Ella sabe que existes?», escucha la voz de Sirius a lo lejos; James se voltea y le enseña el dedo de en medio. Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro. «Por supuesto que sabe que existo» reflexiona y piensa en todas las veces que se encuentran en la noche, ella como prefecta de Gryffindor y él como el estudiante descarriado que no cumple las normas, y en la forma que le amenaza con quitarle puntos a su propia casa.

Pronto decide que no va a enviarle la lechuza sino que será personalmente cuando, una vez más, rompa las reglas sobre los horarios permitidos para circular por los pasillos.

Así lo hace. Se la encuentra cruzada de brazos y con un bufido escapando de sus labios.

—¿De nuevo tú, Potter? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

—Solamente quería darte esto.

Coloca el pergamino sobre su mano. Se siente como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

—¿Tú escribiste todo esto? —interroga desconfiada—. No pensé que fueras así de apasionado.

—Yo tampoco —admite—. Pero tú consigues eso.

Espera que esta vez, con toda la suerte del mundo, pueda conseguir una cita con Lily Evans.


	6. Caradoc Dearborn

**Personajes:** Caradoc Dearborn ft. Dorcas Meadowes (y Alice —Fortescue— Longbottom).

**Prompt:** Hogwarts.

* * *

**6\. Hogwarts es posibilidad**

* * *

Ir a Hogwarts para Caradoc Dearborn significa la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, lejos de los ojos velados en lástima y sonrisas de condescendencia. Dejar atrás un poco el dolor que asocia al verano, las risas y el agua, sobre todo el agua. Es un lugar donde nadie lo conoce y puede forjar su propia historia. Hacer nuevos amigos.

Y lo consigue. En parte.

Conoce a Dorcas Meadowes cuando van por primera vez a la sala común de Ravenclaw, hechos un manojo de nervios los dos, y ella le pregunta atropellada dónde queda el dormitorio de chicas. Los dos estallan en risas, se presentan y luego de eso, no se separan nunca más. Pronto se convierte en su mejor amiga. Quizás, la única amiga que consigue hacer en todo Hogwarts.

Ella es espontanea. Y le apasiona la naturaleza. Es la clase de chica que se quita los zapatos en medio del bosque para sentir la tierra húmeda entre los dedos de los pies, o que se acerca a la orilla del Lago Negro para llamar al Calamar Gigante. «¿Por qué no quieres acercarte? No está fría.» Pero Dorcas no entiende su reticencia para no querer acercarse al agua. Y él tampoco habla de ello. No porque no le tenga confianza sino porque no sabe cómo hacerlo. Y también le duele, profundo en el pecho justo en el corazón.

Pero llega un día de primavera donde Caradoc Dearborn no puede ignorar más sus temores.

Escuchan los chapuzones en el agua y los gritos a la distancia. Dorcas, intrigada y atemorizada a partes iguales, lo jala por la túnica del uniforme y lo arrastra hasta la orilla del Lago Negro. Él se paraliza, quiere escapar de allí pero el agarre de su amiga lo mantiene firme en el lugar.

—¡No sé nadar! ¡Por favor…!

La chica mueve las manos, luchando por mantenerse a flote, pero apenas consigue mantener su boca y su nariz fuera del agua. El terror eclipsa su mirada. Se empieza a hundir.

—¿Tú sabes nadar? —pregunta él.

Dorcas niega.

—Iré por ayuda.

Pero sabe que en lo que su amiga va por ayuda, puede ser muy tarde para la chica. Así que se arma de valor y se lanza al agua. Con ropa y calzado. Da brazadas hasta llegar a ella. La envuelve en sus brazos y la coloca sobre su espalda. El cuerpo de la chica es nervudo y tiembla contra el suyo.

—Gracias por salvarme —dice una vez que se encuentran fuera del agua. Los dos empapados y respirando agitados—. Alice Fortescue. Gryffindor.

La chica se le tira encima en medio de la emoción. «Se parece a Dorcas», piensa antes que todo a su alrededor se vuelva negro.

Se despierta en la enfermería, sobre la camilla, y tiene un sabor amargo en la boca. No le cuesta abrir los ojos pero se siente como adormecido. Divisa una figura. No, dos figuras. Reconoce el rostro redondo de Dorcas con su trenza dorada al costado. Y el otro rostro pertenece a la chica —Alice Fortescue, se corrige mentalmente— que salva de ahogamiento en el Lago Negro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta ella con dulzura—. La enfermera dijo que no tardarías en despertar. —Le toma la mano y se la estrecha—. Sólo quería agradecerte por salvar mi vida. Eres mi amigo hoy y para siempre, Caradoc Dearborn.

Alice Fortescue lo deja a solas con la mirada preocupada de Dorcas. Porque ella es su amiga y sabe leer a través de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó, Caradoc? La enfermera dice que no hay razón para tu desmayo. El agua no estaba fría y tampoco había tanta distancia entre Alice y la orilla.

Los ojos de Caradoc se llenan de lágrimas, pero le relata la historia.

—Su nombre era Emily. Emily Dearborn. Tenía seis años cuando sucedió.

Entonces le habla de aquel verano de su infancia en el Lago Windemere, lugar donde su familia acostumbra vacacionar desde antaño, en el que Emily desaparece. También le narra la agonía de su búsqueda y el latido acelerado de su corazón cuando los rescatistas llegan con la noticia. La causa de muerte es ahogamiento; el lugar, el Lago Windemere. Y también le confiesa su culpabilidad. «Sigo pensando que su muerte es mi culpa. Era su hermano mayor y no la salvé. ¿Cómo pude fallarle de ese modo?».

Cuando termina la crónica del suceso trágico, se siente subsanado. Y enfrentarse a su miedo más directo, el agua, en el Lago Negro y salvar a aquella chica, le demuestra que en realidad no le tiene miedo al agua. Porque moverse en ese elemento sigue siendo lo suyo, es un excelente nadador. Su mayor temor reside en los recuerdos que asocia al agua, a_ ese_ verano, a Emily.

—Cuando le confiamos un secreto a otra persona, compartimos un poco de nuestro dolor con ella. Y, de ese modo, la carga se vuelve un poco más liviana.

Caradoc no puede hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a su amiga. Ella es espontánea y tan sabia en algunas ocasiones. Y se arrepiente de no haberle hablado de su recuerdo doloroso porque ella es su mejor amiga.

Entonces él comprende que Hogwarts no sólo es la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo sino que es la gran oportunidad para superar sus temores. Y también para conocer el significado de la amistad. De una gran amistad.


	7. Peter Pettigrew

**Personajes:** Peter Pettigrew ft. James Potter y Sirius Black (Remus Lupin, indirectamente).

**Prompt:** Animago.

* * *

**7\. Futuros animagos**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew es el primero en descubrir el patrón detrás de las desapariciones mensuales de Remus Lupin, compañero de habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor y uno de sus mejores amigos, también.

Ausencia. Luna llena. Heridas. Enfermería.

Él escribe esas cuatro palabras sobre el pergamino, deslizando la pluma suavemente para no provocar ni un ínfimo sonido. Se encuentra en Transformaciones y la profesora McGonagall detesta que los estudiantes hagan otras cosas durante su clase. Así que procura no llamar la atención.

Lee los cuatro conceptos una y otra vez. Si bien encuentra el patrón, aún le queda algo por descubrir. Decide subrayar varias veces «luna llena», pensando que allí reside la clave para descubrir el misterio de las desapariciones. Se comienza a hacer más preguntas y juega a buscar la posible respuesta a ellas.

Sale intempestivamente de la clase, ante la sorpresa de la profesora y sus compañeros. «Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor», escucha que pronuncia a la distancia pero él no presta gran atención. Tiene una idea fija en la mente y la única forma de llevarla a cabo es en la biblioteca. Madame Pince, la ayudante de la bibliotecaria, ni le presta atención cuando entra en el recinto y se dirige rápidamente a la sección de «Criaturas Mágicas».

Encuentra muchos libros, demasiados, sobre las criaturas nocturnas y unos pocos que hablan sobre las que salen en luna llena. Pero hay una en particular que le llama la atención. Tiene anotaciones encima de su nombre como si_ alguien_ las hubiera hecho con un propósito.

Y Peter Pettigrew puede jugarse la cabeza a que Remus se transforma en esa criatura. Por eso su ausencia cuando se está acercando la luna llena, las heridas en el rostro y brazos, y su estadía en la enfermería que suele durar dos o tres días. Piensa en el dolor, la sangre y el instinto animal; y le duele pensar en que pueda pasar por todo eso, siempre una vez al mes.

Pronto se le presenta una nueva cuestión.

—¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Remus que sabemos su secreto? —pregunta a sus amigos—. No podemos ir y decírselo así como así. Por algo mantuvo su condición en secreto durante tanto tiempo. No es algo de lo que prefiera hablar.

—Pete, ¿estás realmente seguro que Remus es…? —interroga James a media voz, sin atreverse a pronunciar el final—. En caso de que lo sea, ¿cómo podemos ayudarlo? Tengo entendido que esas criaturas son agresivas con los seres humanos.

—"Durante la transformación el instinto animal absorbe por completo a la parte humana" —relata Peter acordándose del fragmento exacto del libro—. Pero hay una forma de poder acercarnos a él durante la transformación, de ayudarlo… Es arriesgada. Y vamos a demorar pero podemos hacerlo.

Entonces le habla de otra idea que asalta su mente mientras lee sobre la licantropía. Los únicos que pueden estar cerca durante la luna llena, sin sufrir daño alguno, son los animales. Porque el instinto animal pasa por alto a los demás de su especie, algo que no sucede con los humanos. «Transformarnos en animales no es una tarea sencilla, la profesora McGonagall lo dice siempre; más aún es conseguir ser animales durante toda una noche.»

Pero después de su discurso un poco desalentador, Peter les revela la verdadera propuesta. «Volvernos **_animagos_**. Y así acompañarlo durante la luna llena y su transformación.»

—Podemos seguirlo hasta su guarida, transformados en animales, y una vez que la luna llena acabe y amanezca, volvemos a nuestra forma humana —termina Peter ante la atenta mirada de James y Sirius—. De ese modo, Remus verá que entendimos todo y lo apoyamos como los amigos que somos.


	8. Regulus Black

**Personaje: **Regulus Black ft. Walburga Black (Y directamente Sirius Black).

**Prompt:** Guerra.

* * *

**8\. Siempre puro**

* * *

Contempla la marca que tiene en el antebrazo izquierdo. La tinta discurre a lo largo de su piel formando la silueta de una serpiente y una calavera. Es la Marca Tenebrosa, la marca que lo hace pertenecer a su grupo de seguidores. Y convertirse en parte de algo más grande que él mismo. «**_Guerra _**contra aquellos que manchan el linaje mágico con su impureza; guerra contra los muggles que los engendran», promete el caos y el orden correcto del mundo, después.

Por eso es que se une a él. Su discurso va de la mano de los ideales de antaño, aquellos que le enseñan a Regulus Black desde que tiene memoria. _Toujours Pur. _Siempre puro. Mantener el apellido de la familia bien en alto y perpetuar el legado puro de sangre. Cuando llega a su casa, el número doce de Grimmauld Place, lo que primero que ve en el rostro de su madre es orgullo. Y debajo ve alivio, un alivio que parece decir «tú sí que eres todo lo que se espera de ti».

Y, de nuevo, aparece la sombra de Sirius proyectándose en la pared de su vida. Una sombra que lo persigue desde que él se fue, silencio en medio de la noche, sin decirle a nadie. Y Regulus, acostumbrado a los gritos y a los portazos, sorprendido de que se haya ido sin un último adiós. Entonces, comprende que Sirius lo ve igual que a ellos, la misma progenie. Lo ignora, a través de sus cartas y en Hogwarts. No piensa en el hermano que deja atrás.

Entonces Regulus es el encargado de cumplir con todas las expectativas de sus padres. La presión y el compromiso de ser _alguien_ y hacer _algo_ por la familia y todo lo que eso implica.

—Eres mi orgullo, Reg. —Su madre no es la persona más dedicada del mundo, pero nunca deja de llamarlo «Reg» mientras toca su mano—. No como _él._

Desde la partida de Sirius, Walburga Black nunca más lo llama por su nombre o tampoco se refiere a él como su hijo. En su mente, ella tiene un solo hijo: Regulus Black. El tapiz familiar así lo demuestra. De su unión matrimonial se extiende un solo rostro; después, solo una mancha negra y olvidable.

—Nunca seré como _él,_ madre.

Ella se muestra complacida ante sus palabras. Una vez más, Regulus es lo que se espera que él sea. _Toujours Pur. _Siempre puro. Nunca debe olvidarlo. No se puede permitir olvidarlo.

Sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Se deja caer de espaldas a la cama. Contempla de nuevo la Marca Tenebrosa que lleva tatuada. Pero cuando la observa no encuentra en ella honor, gloria y prestigio, solamente ve el rostro de Sirius Black y su prematuro abandono. Y la falta de libertad que tiene gracias a él.

Pero ahora su arrepentimiento es tardío. Ya tiene la piel grabada a fuego y forma parte de una guerra, de una gran guerra que se avecina a pasos agigantados.


	9. Remus Lupin

**Personajes:** Remus Lupin ft. James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew.

**Prompt:** Licántropo.

* * *

**9\. El ciervo, el perro, la rata y el lobo**

* * *

Luna llena.

Es una maldición que lleva cuesta arriba desde que tiene memoria. Es la crónica empañada de su vida. Porque vaya a donde vaya, la luna siempre está ahí y lo reclama una vez al mes. Una vez al mes siente como sus huesos se quiebran uno por uno para darle lugar a la bestia que habita en su interior. Y, cuando el instinto animal absorbe por completo su ser, es cuando se vuelve un peligro para los seres humanos.

Al comenzar a asistir a Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore encuentra una forma de mitigar un poco el dolor de las transformaciones. En el pasado queda tomar la poción _Matalobos_ durante toda la semana previa a la luna llena y encadenarse en el sótano para no resultar un peligro para sus padres. Porque, aunque la poción reduce los efectos de la transformación y arraiga las facultades mentales, no exime del peligro que resulta ser para los demás.

Una casa en lo alto de una colina, alejada de la aldea mágica Hogsmeade, a la cual se puede acceder solamente por un pasadizo secreto. Y, dicho pasadizo, está custodiado por un árbol frondoso y violento con los intrusos. Durante cada luna llena, Remus Lupin se escurre a través del pasadizo y aguarda que se complete el ciclo. Allí no representa ser un peligro para nadie, más que para sí mismo. Porque el lobo lucha consigo mismo, se da contra las paredes y quiere escapar de allí. Y cuando amanece, siempre tiene los brazos y el rostro cubierto de heridas sangrantes que demoran otra luna llena en cerrar.

Y las noches que pasa allí son solitarias y caóticas, como todo **_licántropo _**que no tiene una manada y comparte con ella la transformación. Los minutos se vuelven horas y las horas parecen días en la Casa de los Gritos —como no tardan en apodarla los estudiantes—, pero más que gritos son aullidos a la luna llena y a quien quiera escuchar.

Pero llega una noche diferente, donde las nubes ocultan a las estrellas y _ellos_ aparecen. Un ciervo de gran cornamenta, un perro negro demasiado grande y una rata que no para de roer. El lobo, con algún vestigio de humanidad en su interior, primero los olfatea pero no encuentra enemigos en ellos; después se frota para marcarlos como aliados, como amigos. El ciervo, el perro, la rata y el lobo juegan y se entienden. «¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?», se pregunta quizás el humano pero no halla respuesta.

Y cuando el sol despunta por el este, barriendo la impronta de la noche, Remus Lupin se despierta de su inconciencia y los descubre. Descansando a su lado se encuentran James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, desnudos y roncando.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta mientras los golpea suavemente para que regresen a la realidad—. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

James es el primero que abre los ojos pero parece ver borroso por la ausencia de lentes. Así que solo bosteza y se vuelve a acostar.

—Fue idea de Pete. Él descubrió la licantropía —revela—. Y también lo de hacernos animagos…


	10. Lily Evans

**Personajes:** Lily Evans ft. Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black y James Potter.

**Prompt:** Punk (Movimiento contracultura que surge en Inglaterra en la década de los 70' como protesta de la juventud contra el convencionalismo y la crisis económica. Se manifiesta en lo musical y en la vestimenta estrafalaria. También, en algunos casos, por la exaltación y la violencia, según la Wikipedia).

* * *

**10\. Voy a romper las ventanas**

* * *

Se encuentra en un automóvil. Un automóvil robado que parece que va a colapsar en cualquier instante. Y Marlene McKinnon lo conduce a toda velocidad, sin respetar las señales de tránsito y el hecho que es menor de edad y recién puede sacar la licencia de conducir a los diecisiete años.

—Después de conducir la motocicleta de Black, pensé que hacer lo mismo en un automóvil no iba a ser tan complicado.

—Vaya, eso me llena de tranquilidad.

Lily Evans rueda los ojos. Marlene le ofrece una pitada del cigarrillo que tiene en su mano, pero ella niega con la cabeza. Abre la ventanilla porque el olor que desprende comienza a marearla. «La rebeldía no es lo mío», piensa mientras observa a los transeúntes de Londres volverse puntos en la lejanía. Es la primera vez que hace algo como aquello y toda la culpa recae en Marlene, en Marlene y en sus ideas de romper los esquemas y causar caos.

No sabe exactamente a dónde se dirigen. «Es una manifestación», cree haber escuchado que le dice por encima de los acordes de _Sex pistols_, una banda de punk rock que tiene poco tiempo de creada. A su amiga le encanta gritar las canciones mientras agita su cabello dorado. A Lily le gusta más la música suave, más armoniosa, pero le gusta el impacto que genera en Marlene, en la forma en que la pasión musical domina su espíritu. Así que la deja desafinar e incluso le hace algún coro.

—Si nos descubren, estaremos en problemas.

—¿Y qué, Lily? Sólo vive el momento.

Pero a Lily le cuesta hacerlo, su vida gira en torno a estructuras. Calendarios, rutinas y planificaciones en general. Le cuesta tener la espontaneidad de Marlene y no pensar en lo que viene después. «No es lo correcto», le grita la voz de su conciencia pero tampoco puede ignorar la adrenalina que le corrompe cada poro de su ser y parece decirle «pero te gusta».

Cuando llegan a la manifestación, Lily se ve inmersa en un océano de gente que llevan pancartas y gritan desaforadamente. Al ver sus vestuarios tan extravagantes, se siente descolocada. Ni siquiera Marlene viste parecida a ellos. Pero eso no parece detenerla para irse perdiendo entre los manifestantes. Ella grita algo que tampoco entiende, uniéndose al espíritu de la multitud, y Lily supone que debe hacer lo mismo.

—¿Llegas a ver a Black por algún lado? —clama su amiga—. O a Potter.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Lily con sorpresa—. ¿Los invitaste?

—Por supuesto. Black no es tan desagradable como pensaba —admite encogiéndose de hombros—. Además tiene una motocicleta voladora.

—Vale, entiendo que sume puntos por su motocicleta voladora. —Lily lo dice sin ninguna impresión en su tono de voz—. Pero, ¿por qué invitaste a Potter?

—Cómo no dejabas de hablar de la carta que te dio, pensé que era buena idea verlo aquí. Lejos de Hogwarts.

A Lily se le encienden las mejillas, un color parecido a su tono de cabello, al verse descubierta por su amiga. Quiere replicar algo como «yo no hablé de la carta de Potter» pero sabe que es una vil mentira. No puede negar su sorpresa al descubrir las apasionadas de James Potter, plasmadas en tinta y pergamino, y la forma en que él piensa en ella, de _ese_ modo.

«¡Allí están!», brama Marlene por encima de los gritos de la masa y los señala como un marinero que acaba de divisar tierra firme. La sujeta fuerte de la mano y la arrastra, empujando a los que se encuentra en su camino y Lily, detrás ella, murmura un «lo siento» que no llega a destino.

Sirius Black lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro con una frase en la espalda y el cabello le llega a los hombros, pero en quien Lily verdaderamente se fija es en James Potter. Cabello oscuros, ojos que parecen más redondos a través de los anteojos y eterna sonrisa. También lleva una chaqueta de cuero que le va grande y un pantalón desgastado.

—A Evans se le está cayendo la baba y no es precisamente por mí —dice Sirius Black con una media sonrisa. Y a Lily de nuevo se le encienden las mejillas, quiere desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible—. Te dije que le gustabas, Cornamenta.

Otra vez con «Cornamenta» y «Canuto», esos apodos que no entiende su significado y de los cuales no forma parte. Parece un secreto en voz alta que ellos sólo comparten. Ellos y Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Los cuatro inseparables. Amigos por y para siempre.

Y James Potter la mira. La mira de una forma que parece querer conocer su alma a través de sus ojos. Y Lily, lejos de sentirse incomodada, comienza a sentirse a gusto con la atención que él le presta, con la devoción que parece contemplarla. Se sorprende al descubrir sus pensamientos y emociones para con Potter, el modo en que él la hace sentir.

—Cuando hablaba de nuestra primera cita, no me imaginaba que fuera así —admite él pero no parece decepcionado—. Pero me gusta que nuestra primera cita sea inusual. ¿Cuántos magos pueden alardear de haber estado con la chica de sus sueños en medio de una manifestación **_punk_**?

Ella le cubre la boca con la mano, no le parece que grite esa palabra tan campante pero la muchedumbre a su alrededor no les presta atención. Y en esa proximidad con el cuerpo de Potter, siente que las chispas estallan a su alrededor y la arrojan a un abismo sin retorno.

Se siente infinita y capaz de romper ventanas junto a él, si la oportunidad se presentará.


	11. Xenophilius Lovegood

**Personajes:** Xenophilius Lovegood ft. Pandora —Moonlight— Lovegood.

**Prompt:** Bruma.

* * *

**11\. A veces gris, a veces blanco**

* * *

Pandora Moonlight es la chica más peculiar que conoce. Incluso más que Sybill Trelawney que siempre va por ahí con collares llenos de cuentas e insiste en leerle el futuro a los profesores. Pandora no va con una bola de cristal o cartas del tarot pero siempre lleva una pecera a todos lados, una esfera cristalina repleta de agua y pececillos que nadan en todas las direcciones.

—¿Cómo hacen para respirar?

—La pecera está hechizada para que puedan hacerlo —responde ella como si la mera pregunta la ofendiera—. Es un hechizo que yo misma creé.

Y Xenophilius Lovegood no tiene duda alguna de ello. Es la mejor alumna de la clase de Encantamientos, la favorita del profesor Flitwick y quien siempre suma puntos para Ravenclaw. Pero casi nadie le dirige la palabra; a ella tampoco parece importarle. Habitualmente abraza la soledad como una mejor amiga y la rompe sólo para sentarse a tomar el té —con una posterior lectura del fondo de su taza para ver qué le depara el futuro— con Sybill Trelawney o compartir un instante con él bajo la atenta mirada de los astros en la Torre de Astronomía.

Porque a Pandora Moonlight le gusta todo lo relacionado a la astronomía. Se puede pasar horas contemplando la rotación de los planetas y las proyecciones astrales. «Si la luna puede controlar las mareas, ¿por qué no podemos creer que sus fases y las posiciones planetarias influyen en nuestros comportamientos?». Y Xenophilius la escucha y admira a partes iguales, le fascina la emoción que alumbra su mirada cuando habla de lo que le gusta e interesa, y a Pandora parece agradarle la atención que él le da.

—Antes de conocerte, no tenía con quién hablar de astronomía —admite en una tarde cualquiera de otoño, o quizás de invierno—. Sybill es muy talentosa cuando de la adivinación se trata, sabe leer el futuro de las personas en las tazas de té y en la bola de cristal, pero ella no cree en los astros. No de la misma forma que yo lo hago.

Xenophilius balbucea algo que, en principio, carece de sentido; después se entiende como «yo siempre estuve aquí para ti». Pero no le habla de su falta de confianza en sí mismo y el temor a ser rechazo, lo que tanto tiempo le impide mantener una conversación con ella.

—Pandora Moonlight —dice y su nombre le vibra en la lengua. Le gusta cómo se siente y cómo se escucha—. Tu apellido significa «luz de luna», estabas destinada desde antes de nacer a que te gustará la luna y los demás astros. —Ella sonríe, amplia y radiante, como respuesta—. Y tienes unos ojos preciosos. Son del color de la **_bruma_**, la neblina que se forma sobre el mar.

—¡Eres tan excepcional, Xenophilius! Pero me temo que no he sido sincera del todo contigo, hay un secreto que te estoy guardando. —Pandora contiene la respiración; él también. Se siente demasiado nervioso—. La razón por la que comencé a hablar contigo, a compartir momentos aquí en la Torre de Astronomía, es por una revelación que me hizo Sybill.

—¿Qué revelación te hizo, Pandora?

Ella se muerde los labios y juega con sus manos.

—Me temo que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Nuestro futuro se proyecta como uno solo en las tazas de té y en las fases de la luna. Es algo de lo que no podemos escapar.

Xenophilius Lovegood solamente atina a reír ante el secreto revelado. Si de eso se trata su destino, él paga la condena con gusto.


	12. Sybill Trelawney

**Personajes:** Sybill Trelawney ft. Barty Crouch Jr.

**Prompt:** Arrogancia.

* * *

**12\. Sybill Trelawney tiene el don de la profecía**

* * *

Sybill Trelawney va caminando por el pasillo con su ojo interior abierto a otros sentidos, a otros mundos que los mortales comunes, sin dones, no son capaces de comprender. No tarda en descubrir que los estudiantes de Hogwarts están llenos de malas vibras, de pensamientos negativos que pone nervioso a su ojo interior y le impide ver más allá de la propia existencia.

«Si supieran que su destino está escrito en las tazas de té y la bola de cristal, y que no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo», piensa mientras sigue caminando. Los collares y los brazaletes llenos de cuentas de colores emiten un suave ruido con el movimiento de sus pies. A ella le gusta ir adornada como su antepasada Cassandra Trelawney, aquella gran adivina que conoce a través de relatos y pinturas. Y también lleva su bola de cristal a todas partes, en caso de que amerite la ocasión de leerles el futuro a los profesores y estudiantes que dejen a un lado su escepticismo.

La profesora Alethea Metaxas tiene verdadera devoción con ella y valora profundamente la dedicación que pone en su clase de Adivinación. «No me faltan muchos años para mi retiro, lo presiento —le dice una tarde entre tazas de té y proyecciones del futuro—. Te haré una carta de recomendación para que ocupes mi puesto una vez que yo me retire y tú te gradúes. Un don como el tuyo debe ser enseñado a los demás.»

Cuando piensa en la clase de Adivinación y en la profesora Alethea, Sybill Trelawney siente un gran agradecimiento. Le gusta que su don para la profecía sea valorado por alguien en Hogwarts, que le brinden la importancia que su talento sin igual merece. Ella sabe que su destino es ser profesora en el colegio, enseñarle a los demás a abrazar la adivinación como una mejor amiga. Su ojo interior lo sabe desde antes que la profesora Alethea se lo sugiera. «El ojo interior siempre lo ve todo antes.»

Ella va tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se lleva a alguien por delante. Es un chico vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin. Está tratando de recoger todos los libros que acaba de tirar en medio del impacto. Sybill se inclina rápidamente para ayudarlo. No llega a murmurar un «lo siento» porque una revelación se interpone en su camino.

—Oscuras tinieblas hay en tu futuro, serpientes y calaveras que te traerán más desgracias que dichas. También llegará el día donde el hijo asesiné a su padre. Y entonces, sólo entonces, sabrás que la deuda de sangre ha sido saldada.

El chico parpadea confuso ante sus palabras y se pone de pie bruscamente, tratando de ignorar las miradas de su alrededor.

—Me dijeron que eras una lunática pero una cosa es oírlo y otra cosa es verlo con mis propios ojos. —Se acerca a ella peligrosamente; Sybill se mantiene quieta en su posición—. No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, Trelawney.

Ella no hace más que sentir lástima por aquel chico —llamado Barty Crouch Jr, si la memoria no le falla— y por el terrible destino que le aguarda.


	13. Marlene McKinnon

**Personajes:** Marlene McKinnon ft. Hestia Jones.

**Prompt:** Sensual.

* * *

**13\. No es lo que hacen las chicas buenas**

* * *

Tiene una copa de whisky de fuego en la mano —si aquella mezcla de dudosa procedencia se le puede llamar así—, pero se apresura a terminarla. El alcohol desciende por su garganta y la llena de vitalidad. La música parece cobrar mayor intensidad a su alrededor y las conversaciones de los estudiantes se vuelven un murmullo por debajo de los acordes de _Las brujas de Macbeth. _Si bien el estilo es ruidoso y le da ganas de mover los pies, sigue prefiriendo a _Sex pistols _y todas las otras bandas que su hermano suele escuchar.

Se encuentra en una fiesta por las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero, en realidad, es una simple excusa para escuchar música a todo volumen y consumir un poco de alcohol ilegal. «A los estudiantes de Hogwarts les gusta romper las reglas», piensa Marlene McKinnon mientras se mueve al ritmo de la canción. Y la Sala de los Menesteres parece el lugar propicio para hacer bullicio sin ser descubiertos.

Sus amigas no están allí. Lily directamente ni se aparece por ahí, a pesar que está saliendo con James Potter y éste la invita a la fiesta; Mary hace rato que se fue a dormir porque trasnochar no es lo suyo. Y Marlene se halla sola, en medio de estudiantes desaforados.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Quien hace la pregunta es una chica. Cabello ébano, ojos azules y risa contagiosa. Lleva un vestido oscuro y una corbata de Hufflepuff mal anudada en la cabeza. Le sorprende el ofrecimiento pero no lo rechaza. Le gusta su actitud directa y sin tapujos.

Marlene es arrastrada al centro de la Sala de los Menesteres donde la música suena con más intensidad. Le coloca las dos manos en la cintura y se balancea al ritmo de sus pies. Se siente fatal por no saber el nombre de la chica y tampoco ubicarla de alguna clase. Quiere culpar al alcohol, pero en realidad tiene una memoria nefasta.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No personalmente. Soy Hestia Jones, voy en Hufflepuff.

—Marlene McKinnon. Voy en Gryffindor o Gryffindor va en mí, depende del momento.

Ella —Hestia Jones, se corrige— se ríe ante su ocurrencia. Comienza a bailar más cerca. Y eso, lejos de incomodarla, le gusta cada vez más. Tiene su cuerpo tan próximo que lo siente rozándose contra el propio en una deliciosa cadencia. «Es demasiado **_sensual_**», cavila mientras observa su boca, labios carnosos y húmedos.

Tiene ganas de besarla. La idea se le vuelve irresistible. No se pone a pensar en el hecho que Hestia Jones es una chica y que es la primera vez que siente deseo de besar a una chica. Sólo piensa en que quiere hacerlo, aunque «no es lo que hacen las chicas buenas».

Y, cuando Hestia Jones ensancha aún más su sonrisa, Marlene se inclina hacia adelante y la besa. Primero le besa las conmensuras de la boca mientras se ríe por su atrevimiento; después junta sus labios con los suyos y aguarda su reacción. Ella es quien se atreve a profundizar el beso, colocando una mano en su nuca y atrayéndola aún más. Y Marlene se deja ser bajo su tacto y se olvida del resto del mundo.

«Besé a una chica y me gustó», es su último pensamiento de la velada.


	14. Hestia Jones

**Personajes:** Hestia Jones ft. Amelia Bones y Edgar Bones (y Marlene McKinnon indirectamente).

**Prompt:** Prefecto.

* * *

**14\. Las chicas saben mejor**

* * *

Hestia Jones se despierta de su inconsciencia. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se agolpan en su mente, clareadas y sucesivas; y las emociones vívidas se anidan en su pecho.

«Besé a una chica —piensa con mordiéndose el labio inferior a mitad de una sonrisa—. Y no cualquier chica. Besé a Marlene McKinnon.» No fue sólo un beso. Son cuatro o cinco, pierde la cuenta después del tercero y se deja perder en el mar dorado y avellana que es Marlene McKinnon. Recuerda haberse despedido, después de haber compartido labios y saliva, con un beso en la mejilla poco después de la medianoche.

«¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer?», pero no encuentra respuesta a su duda.

Con Mandy Jennings, la chica que vive junto a la casa de sus padres, las cosas siempre son sencillas, sin preguntas ni reproches. Ella acostumbra quedarse a dormir, en la habitación de Hestia y en su misma cama, y sus padres nunca hacen preguntas. «Nada de chicos», recuerda que dicen en cierta ocasión, sin tener la ínfima sospecha que sus intereses están lejos de los chicos. Y Mandy Jennings sabe a fruta dulce, a tardes de verano y a infancia añorada. Ella acostumbra a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Hestia mientras le explora la boca con la lengua. Y a veces, sólo a veces, suele introducir su mano debajo de la ropa y deslizarla por la piel a su alcance.

Pero Marlene McKinnon sabe a whisky de fuego, a palabras encadenadas y a _Las brujas de Macbeth. _Y su forma de besar no es dulce, es apasionada y le quita el aliento en un instante. Y cuando termina de hacerlo, se separa para recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, y se le queda mirando con esos ojos grandes y avellanas que tiene. Es un torbellino de sensaciones que amenaza con destruirlo todo a su paso. «Merlín, es lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo», piensa mientras se apresura a ponerse de pie.

—Amelia dice que ayer llegaste demasiado tarde —dice Edgar Bones—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En una fiesta —responde viéndose reprobada por su amigo—. Me iba a ir más temprano pero, al final, encontré algo interesante.

—Espero que haya sido tan interesante como para llegar tarde a Transformaciones. Ya sabes que la profesora McGonagall no tolera la impuntualidad.

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y apresura el paso, detrás de su amigo. Comparte una mirada cómplice con Amelia Bones, hermana de Edgar, y ella parece entenderlo todo. Hablar con Amelia sobre sus preferencias es algo que se le da naturaleza y ella no la acusa con el dedo, tampoco la juzga. Se dedica a escucharla y a reírse de sus aventuras.

Pero no es algo que quiera o pueda compartir con Edgar porque es la persona más estructurada que conoce, el perfecto**_ prefecto_** de Hufflepuff y no admite lo que se salga de la norma. «Lo que pasa es que está enamorado de ti pero nunca va a admitirlo», susurra Amelia por lo bajo. Y Hestia espera de todo corazón que su comentario no tenga cabida porque, de ser así, no puede corresponder sus sentimientos de igual modo y tampoco quiere perder la bonita amistad que los une.


	15. Andrómeda Black

**Personajes:** Andrómeda Black ft. Ted Tonks.

**Prompt:** Constelación.

* * *

**15\. Colección de objetos muggles**

* * *

La primera vez que la besa lo hace en medio de un murmullo. Un beso de labios y ojos bien apretados, de corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. El contacto dura lo que un suspiro y la separación es apresurada. Y en su mirada puede leer las palabras «lo siento» y «no quise incomodarte» porque Ted Tonks es un libro abierto, con todas las páginas escritas y expuestas para aquel que sepa interpretarlas.

La segunda vez es ella quien lo besa. Es un beso que dura más tiempo, ya que usa sus manos para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y de la nuca. Y cuando termina, ella no se disculpa ni se muestra arrepentida por lo sucedido. Ted la mira con una expresión que parece decir «sí se enterarán tus hermanas» pero cuando lo besa, en lo menos que piensa es en sus hermanas o el resto de su familia.

Y cuando sucede por tercera vez es iniciativa de los dos y sus bocas se encuentran en una danza ávida por la otra. En ese instante, Andrómeda Black siente que puede ver las estrellas detrás de sus párpados. «Hasta una jodida **_constelación_**.» Ella se deshace de los modales y el recodo propio de una señorita que le enseñan su madre y la tía Walburga. Gime entre el beso y lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

La pregunta de Ted la sorprende. La sorprende muchísimo. Pero algo en su interior le hace asentir con la cabeza y dejarse guiar hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff. Él le hace cerrar los ojos para no develar el secreto de su ubicación y la contraseña, y no tiene miedo de que alguien los descubra y pueda avisar a los profesores.

Pero la invitación de Ted Tonks no está relacionada con el beso ni nada más allá de los límites de la ropa. Él la hace pasar a la habitación —una habitación de cinco chicos, uno más desordenado que el otro— y abre un baúl repleto de objetos. El grupo de pertenencias es variopinto, allí hay tantos objetos que a Andrómeda no le da la vista para enumerarlos.

—¿Qué es?

—Es mi colección de objetos antiguos muggles. Es lo más preciado que tengo —dice con los ojos alumbrados por la emoción—. Tengo un timón de barco antiguo, el primer mapa de Londres de este siglo y hasta un encendedor de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Y ella no entiendo mucho de esa guerra porque «los asuntos de los muggles no son nuestros asuntos» pero supone que es algo antiguo y valioso. Pero Andrómeda sí entiende de Ted Tonks y el significado que esa colección tiene para él, y que sonríe de una forma tan bonita a medida que le va enseñando los diferentes objetos.

—Quería enseñártela —admite sacando el próximo objeto: un panfleto estadounidense de los años veinte—. Porque es especial para mí. Del mismo modo que tú lo eres. Y sé que nos hemos besado solamente pero…

Andrómeda no lo deja terminar porque comprende todo lo que él quiere decir.


	16. Lucius Malfoy

**Personajes:** Lucius Malfoy ft. Abraxas Malfoy.

**Prompt:** Idiotas.

* * *

**16\. Causas idiotas**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Lucius Malfoy se encuentra con la atenta mirada de su padre. Lo primero que le dice es «muéstramela». Él se levanta la túnica y le enseña el antebrazo. La tinta está allí, formando una calavera y una serpiente, y también el dolor atenazándole las entrañas. La marca es grabada a fuego y no admite flaqueza o gritos.

—Cuando me hablaste de unirte a los mortífagos, una parte de mí esperaba que no tuvieras el coraje de hacerlo.

La mirada de Abraxas Malfoy es gélida como el hielo; Lucius no recuerda haber recibido una expresión diferente. «Nunca una sonrisa cómplice —piensa e, inexorablemente, piensa en su madre—. Nunca una sonrisa como la de ella.»

Su querida madre, siempre con una expresión afable en el rostro y dispuesto a escucharlo por horas enteras. Mientras que su padre, duro como él solo, acostumbra a regalarle indiferencia. Hasta el instante donde Lucius pronuncia las palabras «me iré de casa y me uniré a los mortífagos». Él asiente con la cabeza y Lucius sabe que en el fondo lo está retando a que lo haga, a que se atreva a marcharse del hogar que lo ve nacer y crecer.

—¿Por qué no me uniría a ellos? —pregunta pero ya sabe la respuesta—. El Señor Tenebroso tiene por estandarte los ideales de la sangre, los ideales en los que me enseñaste a creer desde que tengo memoria.

—También te enseñé a no unirte a causas **_idiotas_** pero pareces no haber aprendido la lección —contesta él. Se sirve un vaso de vino de elfo y lo observa—. Cuando yo lo conocí se llamaba Tom Riddle y sus seguidores se hacían llamar Los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Lo de «mortífagos» vino mucho después.

—No es una causa idiota —refuta Lucius pero tiene pocos argumentos para ello—. Es la causa en la que creo y en la que tú alguna vez creíste.

—Yo creía en ella hasta que vi lo que pasó con Gellert Grindelwald. También tuvo la ambición de devolverles a los magos su vieja gloria, de no esconderse más de los muggles y gobernar por encima de ellos. Pero Albus Dumbledore lo derrotó y lo encerró en su propia prisión. Ahora se está pudriendo en Nurmengard.

—Yo no estoy hablando de Grindelwald o Nurmengard. Estoy hablando de…

—El Señor Tenebroso, te entendí eso. Yo lo único que digo es que si Grindelwald fue derrotado por Dumbledore, ¿qué te hace pensar que no va a llegar un Albus Dumbledore para tu Señor Tenebroso?

—Porque él es más fuerte, más poderoso.

Abraxas se toma otra copa de vino de elfo.

—Todo lo que sube, un día cae. Espero que cuando el Señor Tenebroso caiga, tú no estés a su lado para verlo.

Eso es lo más cercano a un «me importas» que está de recibir de su padre. No sabe por qué es así con él, qué es lo que lo lleva a ser tan distante. Pero, por un instante, esa barrera parece haberse derrumbado.


	17. Alecto Carrow

**Personajes:** Alecto Carrow ft. Amycus Carrow.

**Prompt:** Hermanos.

* * *

**17\. La mestiza**

* * *

—Ares es un traidor a la sangre —masculla Alecto con rabia—. Está saliendo con una mestiza.

Lo descubre poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad cuando Ares se olvida su correspondencia en la sala de la mansión. Y Alecto, presa de la curiosidad que la caracteriza, lee cada una de las cartas que recibe su hermano. Dividida entre la sorpresa y la repugnancia, descubre que su hermano está saliendo con una chica de origen mestizo, sangre muggle corrompiendo las venas mágicas.

Al primero que se lo dice es a Amycus, su hermano, su otra mitad. Necesita compartir su estupefacción con alguien, ¿y quién mejor que él para entender lo que aquel descubrimiento significa? Amycus chasquea la lengua y la observa con cabeza ladeada.

—¿Sabes el nombre de la mestiza?

—Minerva Jennings. Lo poco que menciona de ella es que es una Hufflepuff.

Los dos arrugan el rostro ante la mención de la casa. Desde tiempos ancestrales, los miembros de la familia Carrow van en Slytherin, sin excepción alguna. Alecto, Amycus y Ares son una prueba de ello. Los colores verde y plata se llevan como un solemne estandarte, los colores del noble Salazar Slytherin.

—Encontraré la mestiza y le daré unas cuantas razones para que deje de salir con Ares —propone Amycus—. Y si esas razones no son suficientes, no la hacen desistir de sus intenciones… Entonces, me veré obligado a usar medios más drásticos.

—Yo me aseguraré que Ares no lo descubra. Ya sabes cómo es. Cuanto más se le niega algo, más se encapricha con obtenerlo —contesta Alecto y él le da la razón. Los dos conocen la naturaleza impulsiva de Ares—. Luego volverá a ser nuestro hermano de siempre.

—Y se unirá a la causa del Señor Tenebroso.

Alecto no duda que la razón para que Ares se niegue a participar en la guerra sea esa mestiza, Minerva Jennings, y por las desvariadas ideas que ella le debe poner en la cabeza. Pero, una vez que la mestiza no se encuentre en el camino de la familia Carrow, Ares va a seguir los ideales de antaño y apoyará a Lord Voldemort.

Porque Alecto y Amycus ya tienen sus marcas en el antebrazo izquierdo y traen orgullo a su padre, al apellido Carrow. Es cuestión de tiempo para que los muggles y sus herederos caigan; es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien como Minerva Jennings ocupe el lugar que le corresponde.

Y Amycus sonríe. Sonríe de esa forma que entraña una intención oscura. Y Alecto sonríe con él porque sabe lo que se oculta detrás. Van a tomar cartas en el asunto porque no pueden permitir que Ares salga con una mestiza, que termine pudriendo las ramas del árbol genealógico con sangre de muggle. Y porque, a pesar de todas las diferencias que pueda haber entre ellos, siguen siendo **_hermanos_** y los hermanos velan por el bienestar de los otros.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** En mi mente, las gemelas Hestia y Flora Carrow son sobrinas de los mortífagos Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Así que a su padre le di el nombre Ares y a su madre, de origen mestizo como se menciona aquí, Minerva. Y si alguien le da un poco más de curiosidad, en _Un ángel para tu soledad _se retoma la dinámica entre Amycus y Ares.


	18. Benjy Fenwick

**Personajes:** Benjy Fenwick ft. Evan Rosier.

**Prompt:** Rock and roll.

* * *

**18\. No habrá próxima vez**

* * *

La herida surca la piel desde el codo hasta la muñeca, la sangre no goza de una tonalidad normal sino que es mucho más oscura de lo habitual y el aire comienza a rodearse de una podredumbre intensa. Al principio, piensa que se trata de una herida causa por una caída o un accidente doméstico; pronto se da cuenta que tal magnitud solamente puede ser causada por una maldición.

Benjy Fenwick sabe que lo correcto es reportar lo sucedido al Ministerio de Magia, que ellos enviarán a un auror para inspeccionar el caso y tomar las medidas pertinentes, pero no lo hace porque lo más probable es que lo condenen a una celda húmeda de Azkaban. Así que hace a un lado su racionalidad, como siempre que se trata de Evan Rosier, y comienza a examinar los daños.

—Se siente tan mal como se ve. Así que te agradeceré si puedes apresurarte.

Rueda los ojos como respuesta ante el comentario.

—La maldición perforó más que la capa superficial de la piel. Tienes suerte que no haya llegado hasta el hueso.

Benjy sumerge un pedazo de tela en algo que parece ser una poción y lo coloca sobre el surco, sabe que arde pero es el único modo de hacer que penetre y sane.

—La poción ayudará a que se vaya cerrando la herida, pero tendrás que seguir un tratamiento durante los próximos días para que se vayan retirando los efectos de la maldición —responde. Entonces, observa que la marca que Evan tiene en el antebrazo izquierdo—. ¿Me responderás cómo te hiciste esto?

—Sin pregunta, Fenwick. Ya lo sabes. —Evan tiene magulladuras en el resto del cuerpo, la ropa sucia y los dedos entumecidos, y Benjy no tiene que ser adivino para qué estuvo haciendo para terminar de ese modo—. Cuando menos sepas del asunto, mejor para ti.

—Al menos, me merezco saber por qué acudiste a mí. No estoy al tanto de los recursos que puede ofrecer tu Señor Tenebroso, pero estimo que debe tener algún sanador a su servicio.

Evan se queda en silencio durante un instante, ya que no espera que él hable abiertamente sobre el tema. Se conocen desde Hogwarts, ambos pertenecientes a casas diferentes pero con cientos de temas para conversar —como que a Benjy le gusta el **_rock and roll_** pero Evan prefiere el jazz o que no suelen regresar a casa para las vacaciones—, y tienen una amistad que los une, pero en el pasado quedan las largas conversaciones hasta el amanecer.

Los caminos que guían sus vidas son muy diferentes: blanco y negro, día y noche, sanador y mortífago. A pesar que Benjy sabe que está mal, que Evan sigue un camino errado y perjudicial para los demás, no es capaz de decirle que no, no es capaz de dejarlo a su suerte y verlo morir.

—Eres mi amigo, Benjy. Por eso acudí a ti.

—Debes tener cuidado, Evan. La próxima vez ni yo podré ayudarte.

En ese instante, Benjy no es consciente de lo profético de sus palabras.


	19. Severus Snape

**Personajes:** Severus Snape ft. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Prompt:** Quejicus

* * *

**19\. Padres y bravucones**

* * *

Severus Snape tiene dos personas que lo graban a fuego, que crean un antes y un después en su vida. Y, curiosamente, esas dos personas resultan ser experiencias negativas, nefastas, pero que le ayudan a proyectar su verdadero interior.

La primera persona es Tobias Snape —a quien se niega a llamar padre, incluso después de su muerte— quien no sólo le influye en su forma de ser sino también lo marca, en la piel y en diferentes formas y tamaños que nadie puede ignorar. Ni siquiera su madre, la pobre Eileen, que no tiene más remedio que trabajar para alimentar la boca de un esposo borracho y perdido, y la de un niño que no se atreve a salir de su habitación por miedo a lo que suceda.

La segunda persona es James Potter. El chico que le da un apodo de por vida, que lo acompaña a donde quiera que se dirige. _**Quejicus.**_ Y casi siempre después del apodo, llega algún tipo de hechizo o broma de mal gusto que lo hace terminar en el suelo y humillado frente a todos. Pero, a medida que van creciendo, los hechizos se vuelven maldiciones y esta vez no es Severus quien llora, quien sufre, es James y su amigo Sirius. Y Severus Snape en ningún momento siente arrepentimiento. Al contrario, disfruta que por primera y no última vez, obtengan lo que se merece.

Por eso crea sus propios hechizos, para que nadie más que él sepa la forma de anular su efecto. Y disfruta de sus largas estadías en la enfermería. Le reconforta de una forma espeluznante, oscura y profunda. Comienza a coquetear con las Artes Oscuras, a hacerse más y más experto en sus maldiciones.

—Potter es un traidor a la sangre —susurra Bellatrix Lestrange con voz más suave que las promesas—. Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustan los traidores a la sangre. Podrías ir a por él.

Aquella sugerencia le inunda el paladar de una sensación gratificante.

—Quiero marcarlo —se atreve a confesar—. Del mismo modo que él lo hizo conmigo.

Pero sus palabras no solo entrañan una adolescencia plagada de bromas y malos momentos. Se refiere a la chica, a la chica de sus sueños, que ahora yace junto a James Potter. «Lily —el nombre vibra en su conciencia—. La chica a la que llamé sangre sucia cuando nunca me importó que lo fuera.»

Ahora es demasiado tarde para regresar el tiempo atrás.

Él gana.

Gana cada día que despierta a su lado y recorren el jardín de la casa en el Valle de Godric. Mientras que Severus solamente tiene marcas que le cubren el cuerpo y la memoria, y una máscara de plata para confundirse en medio de la eterna noche.


	20. Emmeline Vance

**Personajes:** Emmeline Vance ft. la Orden del Fénix.

**Prompt:** Verano.

* * *

**20\. La fotografía de la Orden del Fénix**

* * *

La fotografía de la Orden del Fénix —como la llama Albus Dumbledore— se toma en **_verano_** como el único registro de aquellos que quieren cambiar el presente y asegurar el futuro.

Y Emmeline Vance es la encargada de retratar el momento.

—¡Potter, deja de succionarle la boca a Evans! —El aludido enrojece como respuesta a su demanda—. Muévete un poco más a la izquierda para que Pettigrew pueda entrar.

—¿Oíste eso, Colagusano? ¡Vance te está diciendo gordo!

—¡En ningún momento dije eso, Black! —exclama por encima de la voz del chico. Luego mira a Peter Pettigrew y le dice—: Enserio, que no lo digo por eso.

Él asiente como respuesta.

—¡Fabian y Gideon presten atención!

—Vaya humor tienes hoy, Emme —responde Fabian con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Quiero que la fotografía sea perfecta.

—Y lo entendemos pero intenta relajarte un poco —sugiere el muchacho. Emmeline es la única que distingue entre Fabian y Gideon porque los gemelos son un calco de sí mismos—. Todas las fotografías son perfectas.

Emmeline deja de luchar con el grupo para que colaboren y deja que la fotografía salga de la forma que tenga que salir. Se asegura de encuadrarlos a todos y programa la cámara. Ella se une rápidamente al grupo, colocándose junto entre Hestia Jones y Marlene McKinnon.

El flash ilumina sus rostros de un plateado aturdidor y un sonido les indica que ya pueden aflojar la tensión de sus músculos y rostros.

Los miembros se dispersan en los grupos habituales. Por un lado: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Lily Evans; y, por otro: Alice Fortescue —casi Longbottom—, Frank Longbottom, Caradoc Dearborn, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadowes. Emmeline Vance permanece con Fabian y Gideon Prewett, alejados del resto.

—Son demasiado jóvenes —dice Gideon observando al resto.

Ella no puede hacer más que darle la razón.

—Nosotros también somos jóvenes —repara Fabian.

—Pero ellos más que nosotros. La mayoría no ha cumplido veinte años y ya están luchando en la guerra. Tienen toda una vida por delante.

—Emme, hablas como si pronto todos fuéramos a morir.

—Quizás, lo haremos.

Emmeline tiene que ser más optimista, Fabian se lo dice siempre, pero ella no puede evitarlo. Siempre tiene la constante sensación que todo va a salir mal, que van a perder, y que ella va a perder a Fabian. No quiere pensar en ello pero tiene una mala sensación instalada en su pecho.

Y en momentos como ese, donde ve a los jóvenes reunidos en una morada secreta en lugar de estar bajo el sol de verano y contando historias junto a una fogata, se pregunta sí están haciendo lo correcto al dejarlos participar.

—Ellos tienen los mismos ideales que nosotros abanderamos —agrega Fabian acariciando sus hombros—. Quieren un futuro mejor del que se avecina. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negarles la participación en una buena causa?

Ella le da la razón para no opacar el momento pero en ningún momento deja de tener un mal presentimiento.


	21. Amelia Bones

**Personajes:** Amelia Bones ft. Edgar Bones (y Hestia Jones y Alastor Moody).

**Prompt:** Inútil.

* * *

**21\. Destino anticipado**

* * *

—La Orden del Fénix está reclutando miembros y voy a unirme a ella.

Las palabras de su hermano la toman por sorpresa. La determinación latente en la mirada de Edgar, le hace saber a Amelia que no se trata de una ocurrencia pasajera sino que está hablando enserio.

—Recién nació tu hijo, Edgar. Es demasiado pequeño para perder a un padre en la guerra.

—Que mi hijo sea pequeño no significa un impedimento para luchar, para luchar por él y por su futuro.

—Serás carne de cañón, Edgar. Los mortífagos irán por ti por ser el miembro más reciente y tener una familia que perder —asegura Amelia. No quiere lastimarlo, solamente hacerlo recapacitar—. Y no quiero enterrar a nadie.

—Pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados como un **_inútil _**mientras ellos destruyen el mundo que conocemos.

Amelia no le dice nada más y deja que se marche de la casa. Sabe que cuando algo se fija en la cabeza de su hermano, es complicado hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Porque así es Edgar, estructurado y con un sentido del deber innegable. También bastante cabezota.

Ella se refugia en la esperanza que, si Albus Dumbledore es lo suficientemente sensato como aparenta, no lo admitirá en la Orden del Fénix. Amelia sabe que buscan nuevos miembros porque las filas oscuras los superan cuatro a uno y ellos también tienen en apoyo de criaturas, criaturas malignas que reptan de sus agujeros para causar daño.

Y ella no quiere, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que su hermano tome partido en un conflicto como ese. Por supuesto que quedarse esperando a una resolución no es una opción loable, pero los héroes siempre perecen tarde o temprano.

—Me han aceptado, Ame. Soy parte.

«Desde luego, Albus Dumbledore no tiene buen juicio para elegir a sus reclutas —piensa con desilusión—. Qué Merlín y Helga Hufflepuff lo y los protejan.»

Pero sus plegarias no son escuchadas y la no respuesta tiene forma de muerte y tumba.

Llegan a su casa cuando el amanecer arranca los vestigios del cielo nocturno. Amelia no es capaz de conciliar el sueño en ningún momento de la noche, al saber que Edgar se dirige a su primera misión. Aguarda su llegada pero él nunca aparece. En su lugar, se presenta Alastor Moody y Hestia Jones, su vieja amiga de Hogwarts.

—Lo siento tanto, Amelia —dice llorando y abrazándola. Amelia comprende todo—. Lo hicieron cuando Edgar volvió de la misión. Los mortífagos debieron seguirlo y…

—Edgar Bones era un gran mago. No se merecía el destino que le dieron.

—¡No me importa cómo lo hicieron! —exclama con la tristeza purgando su garganta—. ¡Le dije a Edgar que no lo hiciera! ¡Le dije que iba a ponerlos en peligro!

Al final, Amelia Bones llora. Llora como nunca lo hace en su vida. Sus lágrimas tienen el nombre de su hermano, de su cuñada y del niño pequeño que no llega a conocer la primavera. ¿Por qué tienen un destino tan terrible? ¿Cómo le va a decir a sus padres y hermano que Edgar no va a volver?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Amelia y Edgar Bones son los tíos de Susan Bones, del mismo año que Harry. Así que supuse que ellos tenían un tercer hermano, padre de la propia Susan.


	22. Evan Rosier

**Personajes:** Evan Rosier ft. Alastor Moody.

**Prompt:** Hechizos.

* * *

**22\. Primer duelo con Alastor Moody**

* * *

«La próxima vez no podré ayudarte.»

Las palabras de Benjy Fenwick surcan su mente en el preciso instante en que se bate a duelo con el auror. Evan Rosier está seguro que cuando le hace aquella advertencia, está pensando en que va a morir a manos de los aurores y va a ser demasiado tarde para ayudarlo. Y Evan encuentra irónico que Benjy sea quien muere primero y que él lo siga.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —le pregunta al auror, Alastor Moody—. ¿Quién asesinó a Benjy?

Si el auror está sorprendido con su pregunta, no lo muestra en absoluto. Sigue lanzando **_hechizos _**a diestra y siniestra mientras busca arrinconarlo para darle el golpe final. Evan esquiva los hechizos con escudos y maldiciones, pero no consigue quitárselo de encima.

Evan supone la respuesta pero necesita oírlo. Necesita saber que quienes acaban con la vida de su amigo, son sus propios compañeros.

—¡Mortífagos! —grita por encima de los sonidos de las varitas y los hechizos lanzados—. ¡Mortífagos inmundos como tú!

—¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos, a quienes lo hicieron? —interroga furioso por su osadía—. Cuando buscamos a Benjy Fenwick, encontramos solamente pedazos de él.

«Benjy era un buen sanador —piensa con amargura—, no así un buen duelista. Siempre le dije que debía practicar más maldiciones y menos hechizos de bloqueo.»

Están en una guerra. Una guerra que no pide permiso para arrebatar vidas con tal de seguir los propósitos trazados. Benjy nunca llega a comprenderlo y por eso muere.

Un hechizo le impacta en el pecho de lleno y cae de espaldas. Siente las extremidades rígidas y no se puede mover por más que lo intenta. Sobre él se alza la gran figura de Alastor Moody con sed de venganza —aunque a los ojos del Ministerio de Magia siempre se trata de justicia— y lo apunta con su varita.

«Es el fin.»

Cuando cierra los ojos, preparado para el hechizo que lo va a enviar junto a Benjy, detecta el sonido de la aparición y de un hechizo muy diferente volando en dirección al auror. Ahora es él quien se encuentra duro, sin poder moverse.

Lucius Malfoy no tira a matar y tampoco les da el tiempo para aniquilarlo.

Evan Rosier sabe que la próxima vez que se encuentre con Alastor Moody no va a correr con la misma suerte.


	23. Dolores Umbridge

**Personajes:** Dolores Umbridge ft. Mafalda Hopkirk.

**Prompt:** Slytherin.

* * *

**23\. Ambición**

* * *

—Había oído que tenías un hermano, Dolores. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—¡Por favor, querida Mafalda! —exclama ella sin inmutarse, siempre conserva la sonrisa—. No sé de dónde habrás sacado semejante locura. Me temo que soy hija única.

—Tenía entendido que Orford Umbridge tenía dos vástagos, según pudo decirme mi padre antes de morir —asegura ella. Se inclina hacia Dolores y la observa con complicidad—. Puedes confiar en mí, querida Dolores. De mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra.

Pero Dolores Umbridge no cree en sus palabras. Es demasiado astuta, demasiado _**Slytherin,**_ como para revelarle el secreto de su árbol genealógico a alguien como Mafalda Hopkirk que con tal de ganar lazos de amistad en el Ministerio de Magia, traiciona los que ya tiene.

Desde su incorporación a la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, mismo sector que su padre en antaño, tiene que construirse una nueva historia que respalde su ascendencia pura e impoluta. Para todos, ella es hija del gran Orford Umbridge y su madre es una bruja errante que los abandona en cuanto tiene oportunidad. Dolores bajo ningún concepto va a admitir que su madre, Ellen Cracknell, es una muggle y que le da un niño squib como hermano.

En algo no miente y es en el hecho que su madre los abandona. Un día coge al pequeño squib de la mano y se va marcha por la puerta para nunca volver. «Se fueron al mundo muggle —recuerda que dice su padre después de lo sucedido—. A donde pertenecen.» En ese instante, Dolores no duda del desprecio que siente su padre hacia su esposa y su hijo sin poderes, pero quiere preguntar: ¿por qué se casa con ella en primer lugar, conociendo su naturaleza? Pero la respuesta nunca llega.

—Lamento decirte que tu padre te mintió, Mafalda —responde sin perder la calma. Sorbe un poco de su taza de té y agrega—: Ya quisiera compartir mi soledad con alguien. A veces, la carrera política es muy solitaria.

Dolores, inexorablemente, echa un vistazo a Cornelius Fudge, Ministro Junior del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia. Ella no duda que en un futuro, si Cornelius sigue con su ambición desmedida, consiga convertirse en Ministro de Magia. Y Dolores, como no puede ser de otro modo, quiere seguir ascendiendo al igual que él.

«Si nos casáramos, nuestra posición dentro del Ministerio de Magia se consolidaría aún más —piensa sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Él se convertiría en Ministro de Magia y yo en su secretaria.»

Pero por más que siempre trata de tener una conversación a solas con él, nunca lo consigue. Cornelius Fudge es el quinto muchacho con el que intenta tener algo más allá. Algo que, a su vez, le dé el impulso político que necesita.

«Ya encontré la ocasión —determina mientras se termina su té—. Y si no es Cornelius Fudge, será otro.»


	24. Ted Tonks

**Personajes:** Ted Tonks ft. Andrómeda Black

**Prompt:** Risas.

* * *

**24\. Futura señora Tonks (y repudiada)**

* * *

Hasta el último momento, Ted Tonks le suplica que no lo haga.

—Quiero estar contigo, Ted. No solo hoy. Quiero estar contigo para el resto de mi vida y mi familia no es algo que vaya a permitir —le responde ella con la convicción aflorando en su mirada—. Tengo que huir y ser repudiada del árbol genealógico.

—Quédate hoy a dormir y mañana ve a tu casa a hablar con ellos —vuelve a insistir.

—No me escucharán, Teddy. Mis padres tienen los viejos ideales grabados a fuego en la piel; Bellatrix ya tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo y ellos no pueden estar más orgullosos.

—Pero son tus padres…

—Tú no los conoces —le dice ella con dureza—. Mis padres no son como tus padres o como los padres de Amos Diggory.

—Entonces si te repudian, jamás podrás volver. No te volverán a hablar; tus padres o tus hermanas.

—Están en todo su derecho de no hacerlo. Como yo tengo mi derecho a querer casarme con el amor de mi vida y estar a su lado hasta el final de los días.

Desde que tiene memoria, a Ted siempre le dicen que es un poco despistado. Un poco tirando a bastante. Y en ese instante, le cuesta entender a qué se está refiriendo Andrómeda.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —pregunta sonrojado.

—¡Vaya qué eres lento, tonto! —exclama con una sonrisa y lo besa en la punta de la nariz y en los labios, después—. Sí, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Si es por ti tengo que esperar un anillo hasta volverme anciana.

Entonces él se pone de pie torpemente y corre hacia el baúl donde yace su colección de antiguos objetos muggles. Sabe que ahí tiene el objeto indicado para la ocasión.

—Está un poco gastado —dice a modo de disculpa—. Se dice que perteneció a la madre de la Reina Isabel II y que lo perdió durante en una comitiva en el Palacio de Buckingham.

—Es… perfecto.

Ella estira la mano y Ted le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular. Tampoco está seguro de que los anillos de compromiso vayan en ese dedo, pero es la primera vez que lo hace y su inexperiencia es palpable. Andrómeda y él comparten las _**risas**_ y los sonrojos.

Ted se enamora de ella por la sencillez que tiene, a pesar de portar un apellido tan ancestral como es el de la familia Black; porque no tiene los mismos prejuicios que sus padres y sus hermanas, y lo ama por lo que es, sin mirar la sangre que corre por sus venas.

«El día que supe que estaba enamorado de ella fue cuando quise mostrarle mi colección —piensa observando el anillo en su dedo—. El día que quise mostrarle parte fundamental de mi vida, me di cuenta que quería que ella también fuera parte.»

Esa noche, Andrómeda se queda a dormir y solamente son ellos dos, sin pensar en la familia Black y su estúpido árbol genealógico, y en el hecho que la van a repudiar en cuanto se casen.


	25. Frank Longbottom

**Personajes:** Frank Longbottom ft. Alice —Fortescue— Longbottom.

**Prompt:** Adrenalina.

* * *

**25\. ¿Y si nos casamos?**

* * *

—¿Y si nos casamos?

Alice lo mira sorprendida.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Sé que somos jóvenes pero estamos librando una guerra y podemos morir en cualquier momento —responde Frank Longbottom. Piensa en Benjy Fenwick, destrozado por los mortífagos, en Caradoc Dearborn, también desaparecido por los mortífagos, en Edgar y en toda su familia asesinada—. ¿Nos casamos? Lo podemos hacer en secreto, sin decirle a nadie.

—Frank, si nos casamos y no invitamos a tu madre, me odiará por el resto de su vida —asegura Alice y él suelta una carcajada—. No te rías. Estoy hablando enserio. Augusta ya me odia porque piensa que te robé, imagina si nos casamos en secreto. Va a decir que fue idea mía.

—No me importa lo que piense mi madre, Alice —responde él—. Busquemos a un oficial del Ministerio de Magia y pronunciemos las palabras.

—Está bien, ¡hagámoslo!

Esa es la primera vez que Frank Longbottom siente la _**adrenalina**_ corriendo por sus venas, al hacer algo espontaneo e improvisado; la segunda vez es cuando Alice le dice que van a ser tres en la familia.


	26. Bertha Jorkins

**Personaje:** Bertha Jorkins.

**Prompt:** Encierro.

* * *

**26\. Inventos no tan inventos**

* * *

Bertha Jorkins se convierte en el blanco de los mortífagos cuando escribe un reportaje para El Profeta donde habla de los infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia.

_Por todos lados, los mortífagos nos rodean. Se encuentran infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia, haciéndose pasar por nuestros aliados y amigos cuando, en realidad, solamente quieren destruir el mundo que conocemos._

_Están en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, bajo la fachada de salvaguardar el orden de nuestro mundo, en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, haciéndose pasar como nuestros auxiliares en los desastres causados accidentalmente, en el Departamento de Regulación y Contra de Criaturas Mágicas, en donde buscan criaturas oscuras que sean sus aliadas en la guerra, y en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde se pasan información los unos a los otros[…]_

Ella en ningún momento da nombres porque no los tiene, porque lo que escribe es un invento de su imaginación. Lo único que quiere es conservar su puesto de trabajo en el periódico y sabe que no es posible a menos que dé una buena noticia. Pero su invento le hace correr un gran riesgo.

Cuando vuelve a su casa, una modesta construcción en el centro de Londres, la Marca Tenebrosa rompe con su verdor en el negro de la noche. La serpiente sale reptando de la boca de la calavera.

—Así que está es la reportera —dice el primero. Bertha Jorkins lo recuerda como un Lestrange, pero no recuerda cuál—. Esperaba algo más… ¿imponente? ¿Valiente?

—Has cometido un grave error —le habla la mujer que se encuentra a su lado—. Al Señor Tenebroso no le gustan los metiches.

Ella la apunta con su varita y la hechiza. A Bertha no le da tiempo de reaccionar. Es veloz escribiendo e inventando, pero no defendiéndose. Todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor y no recuerda qué es lo que sucede después.

Cuando recupera el conocimiento, se encuentra encerrada. Está en una celda minúscula donde apenas cabe de pie. No le gustan los espacios pequeños, cerrados. Le producen claustrofobia. Un mal de su adolescencia que nunca es capaz de superar. Y ahora se encuentra allí, sumergida en su más profundo temor, con los mortífagos custodiándola día y noche.

—¿Qué harán conmigo? —grita a través de los barrotes, pero nadie le responde—. ¡No pueden tenerme encerrada para siempre!

Alguien se ríe.

—Podríamos callarte para siempre.

Pero no la matan. La dejan encerrada, atrapada en sus pensamientos. Y Bertha Jorkins pronto descubre que su reportaje invento no es tan invento. De ser una calumnia, ¿por qué los mortífagos la fueron a buscar?

«Di en el clavo sin darme cuenta.»


	27. Rabastan Lestrange

**Personajes:** Rabastan Lestrange ft. Peter Pettigrew.

**Prompt:** Traición.

* * *

**27\. Traidor**

* * *

Su objetivo es Peter Pettigrew.

Lo lleva observando hace semanas y descubre, con cierta decepción, que es un muchacho rutinario y bastante torpe. Siempre sale a la misma hora de su casa —a la cual no se molesta en hacerle un encantamiento protector— y vuelve a la misma hora. Vive solo. Rabastan Lestrange se pregunta cómo alguien como Peter Pettigrew, desempleado y cuya única actividad es la Orden del Fénix, puede costearse una casa como aquella.

«Deben darle dinero sus padres —reflexiona como única posibilidad—. ¿Cuál es su ascendencia?» Pero la memoria le falla y no lo recuerda.

Rabastan entra en el hogar y se acomoda en el enorme sillón. En menos de diez minutos, Peter Pettigrew va a llegar como lo hace todos los días y entonces, ellos podrán tener una conversación.

—¡Por Gryffindor! —exclama en cuanto lo ve. Pero la visita de Rabastan Lestrange poco tiene que ver con el noble fundador—. ¿Has venido a matarme?

Él se pone de pie y camina hasta Peter. Lo encuentra temblando como una hoja al viento y el sudor comienza a arremolinarse en su frente. Rabastan le palmea la espalda como un gesto amigable.

—En absoluto, Pettigrew. Los cadáveres no pueden hablar y yo necesito que hablemos.

—¿Hablar de qué? —pregunta nervioso.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos para hablar más cómodos. —Peter lo sigue por miedo, lo sabe. Pero lo hace—. ¿Por qué te uniste a la Orden del Fénix? Alguien como tú, sin talento para la magia… ¿Qué te hizo cometer esa locura?

—No tengo por qué responderte nada.

—¡Esa valentía Gryffindor aflorando desde tu interior! —exclama divertido—. La valentía no te va a servir de nada en la guerra.¿Por eso te uniste a la Orden? ¿O lo hiciste por tus amigos?

Peter asiente.

—¿Has venido por eso? ¿Para saber por qué me uní a la Orden, para hablar de mis amigos?

—En parte he venido por eso; en parte no. Necesito información, Pettigrew.

—Jamás te diría nada de ellos.

—¿Seguro? ¿Y si prometo inmunidad por parte de los mortífagos? Si eres nuestro informante, jamás te atacaremos —promete Rabastan—. Piensa en Edgar Bones, asesinado junto a su esposa e hijo pequeño; piensa en Benjy Fenwick, solamente quedaron sus pedazos. ¿También quieres terminar así? Tus amigos no siempre estarán para protegerte las espaldas, Pettigrew.

Sus palabras consiguen el efecto deseado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres el eslabón más débil de lo que es la cadena de la Orden del Fénix.

Él resopla de forma queda, como vencido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Todo.


	28. Dorcas Meadowes

**Personajes:** Dorcas Meadowes.

**Prompt:** Muerte.

* * *

**28\. Los héroes caídos**

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes visita el cementerio en una tarde de finales de agosto cuando el calor se sigue adhiriendo como una segunda piel y el sol demora más de lo habitual en ocultarse.

Lleva un ramo de nomeolvides.

En algún lado lee que su significado es amor desesperado o eterno amante, pero a ella le gustan por su nombre._ Nomeolvides._ Casi como un ruego para permanecer en la memoria.

Coloca una flor por tumba, para honrar a sus amigos caídos en la guerra. Héroes con hambre cambiar el presente y prometer el futuro. Todos muertos por abanderar y defender una causa buena y noble. La mayoría de ellos asesinados brutalmente, asesinados de formas inhumanas.

—En honor a Marlene y a la familia McKinnon —pronuncia mientras que coloca la flor—. En honor a Edgar Bones, su esposa y el pequeño niño que tenía toda una vida por delante.

No quiere que se le caiga las lágrimas pero comienza a llorar.

Se acerca a la tumba de Benjy Fenwick y delinea la inscripción de su nombre y fecha de nacimiento y _**muerte.**_ Allí no yace Benjy, el atento y siempre sonriente Benjy, yacen los restos que recuperan del salvaje ataque de los mortífagos. Después pasa a la tumba de Caradoc Dearborn, su mejor y gran amigo,quien ahora ya se encuentra jugando con su hermana en el otro lado. La tumba es simbólica porque nunca llegan a encontrar el cuerpo.

También honra la memoria de los hermanos Prewett, Fabian y Gideon, dos gemelos que nunca aprende a distinguir pero que le arrancan más de una sonrisa y le revuelven el pelo con cariño, como si fueran sus hermanos mayores. Los mortífagos tienen que superarlos en número y arrinconarlos para conseguir acabar con sus vidas. Magos talentosos y admirados incluso después de su muerte.

—Siempre los recordaremos —dice observando las lapidas—. Por todo lo que hicieron y por lo que no llegaron a hacer por haberse ido antes de tiempo.

Al final, contempla todas las lapidas con una nomeolvides junto a ellas. La última flor del ramo se la queda para sí misma, para honrar a una persona que no se encuentra allí pero sí en su corazón.

«Te fuiste un día sin decirme a dónde —piensa en Regulus Black. No en la máscara gélida de plata sino en el muchacho detrás que sabe ganarse su amor—. Y ahora no me queda más que tu recuerdo.»


	29. Petunia Evans

**Personajes:** Petunia —Evans— Dusley ft. Vernon Dursley.

**Prompt:** Harry.

* * *

**29\. Orgullosamente normal**

* * *

Petunia Dursley —de soltera, Evans— se enorgullece decir que es abrumadoramente normal.

Su vida no cambia con una carta ofreciéndole una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, como sí lo hace con su hermana. Ella se forma en una escuela de gran reputación, pero que queda cerca de su antigua casa. Y en sus bolsillos nunca hay ranas de chocolates o tazas de té saltarinas. Omite el hecho que alguna vez escribe a Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela mágica, para poder ir allí y agradece que su respuesta fuera negativa porque, de lo contrario, Petunia no puede calificarse a sí misma como «normal».

Después viene Vernon Dursley, un muchacho guapo con un bigote ridículo pero que consigue hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias. Él la invita a salir al cine, después a cenar y, finalmente, conoce a sus padres. Vernon la sorprende con un anillo de plata con un diamante incrustado y Petunia se deslumbra ante tal detalle. «Lo compré especialmente para ti, Marge me ayudó a elegirlo», dice cuando se comprometen.

Y luego de contraer nupcias, se mudan a su propia casa. La compra Vernon, con parte de sus ahorros y parte de su salario. La casa es preciosa, todo lo que Petunia sueña de su hogar. Tiene varios dormitorios y un amplio jardín donde puede plantar y cuidar de sus flores. La cocina también es amplia; ella no es buena cocinando pero le agrada hacerlo y sabe que con la práctica conseguirá grandes resultados.

Cuando su alegría no puede estar más completa, llega el bebé. Se entera una mañana cuando va al médico debido a malestares y cansancios habituales. El médico se lo confirma casi de inmediato y ella da brinquitos de alegría. No puede esperar para decírselo a Vernon. «Un bebé, un bebé nuestro», piensa con mucha emoción. Sus padres mueren antes de lo previsto y lo único que Petunia tiene es a su familia… Y a su hermana, que no la ve hace mucho tiempo. La última vez que la ve está librando una guerra.

Hasta que una noche todo cambia.

—Ha sonado el timbre, Petunia —dice Vernon a su lado en la cama. Hace poco que consigue dormir a Dudley, después de llorar por tres horas seguidas. Lo único que quiere hacer es dormir—. Enserio, lo he oído.

Petunia se pregunta quién puede estar llamando a la puerta a esa hora de la madrugada. Baja las escaleras con un improperio en los labios. Abre la puerta pero no se encuentra con nadie en el rellano.

Mira hacia abajo y lo ve.

Un bebé, envuelto en mantas para protegerlo del viento otoñal, con los ojos cerrados y una cicatriz sangrante en la frente.

«Señor y señora Dursley», reza la carta pero Petunia no tiene que leerla para saber de qué se trata y de quién se trata el bebé que se encuentra en la puerta de su casa.

—**_Harry_** Potter —pronuncia cogiéndolo en brazos—. Consiguió que la hicieran mil pedazos, ¿y ahora qué pasa contigo?


	30. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Personajes:** Bellatrix Lestrange ft. Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange.

**Prompt:** Azkaban.

* * *

**30\. Invierno**

* * *

En**_ Azkaban_** no hay estaciones; siempre es invierno.

El frío se arremolina dentro de las celdas húmedas y frías, y lo único que se escucha el rumor de las olas rompiendo contra la fortaleza de piedra. Los dementores custodian los alrededores, erizando la piel a su paso y se beben los recuerdos más fáciles, dejando un cascarón lleno de tristeza, miedo y rencor.

A Bellatrix Lestrange —en antaño, de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black— no le afectan del mismo modo que a los demás. Quizás porque ella no tiene recuerdos genuinamente felices, recuerdos que atesorar y con los cuales abrigarse durante el cruento invierno que significa la prisión.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, Rod —susurra todas las noches, una y otra vez, hasta que su esposo le crea—. El Señor Tenebroso resucitará. Lo hará. Vendrá a buscarnos.

Rodolphus Lestrange está en la celda contigua, encadenado junto a su hermano Rabastan. Casi nunca habla; a diferencia de Rabastan que no hace más que maldecir y sacudir las cadenas, implorando por una vida de libertad que ya no les pertenece.

—¿Hace cuánto estamos aquí? —pregunta él al otro lado—. Los dementores me hacen perder la noción del tiempo.

Pero Bellatrix no tiene respuesta a su interrogante, ella tampoco tiene noción del tiempo. Cree que van meses de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pero pueden ser años, nadie se lo garantiza.

El único contacto ajeno que tienen es un guardián de Azkaban, un auror frustrado, que les lleva la comida día sí y día no. A veces se burla de ellos; otras veces, los ignora como si fueran basura. Bellatrix está segura que por sus venas corre sangre corrompida, que se trata de un enemigo de los mortífagos. «Algún día saldré de aquí y te mataré —piensa con una sonrisa malévola—. Jugaré contigo del mismo modo que has jugado con nosotros.»

—¡No quiero estar aquí! —Las palabras de Rabastan rompe con el silencio de la noche, o del día oscuro que acontece—. ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Me atormentan! —Sacude las cadenas—. ¡Diles que se vayan!

—¡Cállalo, Rod! —exclama Bellatrix—. Tu hermano me pone de los nervios.

Al parecer, Rabastan es el que más recuerdos felices tiene porque los dementores le afectan como a ninguno. Cuando los dementores se acercan a su celda, comienza a gritar y a perder la cabeza. «Se está volviendo loco —reflexiona Bellatrix—. Lo han quebrantado.»

—Rabastan, dice Bellatrix que te calles. —Su voz suena queda, sin emoción alguna—. Él vendrá… Bellatrix dice que vendrá…

Es cuestión de mantenerse estoicos, de resistir hasta que el Señor Tenebroso vuelva. Cuando lo haga, los va a recompensar por siempre mantenerse fiel a él, por nunca dudar, y sobrevivir a Azkaban.

Todos los inviernos suelen ser largos y duros, pero algún día termina y la primavera aparece haciendo renacer todo. Ellos están atravesando el frío y las heladas, pero ya vendrán épocas plateadas para los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort.

Es solo cuestión de esperar…

* * *

_«Travesura realizada»_

_¡Agradezco a los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, con sus lecturas y comentarios! Es la primera vez que escribo algo con tantos capítulos y estoy conforme con el resultado. El reto de Tanit fue una gran oportunidad para plasmar mis visiones de estos personajes._


End file.
